


bashful

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: In all things that the two of you do together, Shoot is always at least a little bit reluctant.
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	bashful

In all things that the two of you do together, Shoot is always at least a little bit reluctant. It’s just in his nature, getting nervous about the littlest things, no matter how secure you may be in your relationship. He sometimes has a hard time believing that you want him even half as much as you claim to, and an even harder time believing that you want all of the specific things you do, that you have so many fixations, that all center on him.

So, needless to say, he is more than a little flustered the night you finally tell him how obsessed you are with his feet. It’s not like he has never heard about that kind of thing, but just like the rest of him, he does not think any part of him should be that interesting to you, that you would sit around fantasizing about something like that with _him._ Which just shows how clueless he really is, his modesty more like self-deprecation, when the only thing you want to do is show him just how desirable he really is, from top to bottom.

Nervous as he may be, Shoot does not deny you your desire, and he sits back, letting you kneel in front of him. He blushes and looks off to the side, not quite able to meet your gaze when you try to look up at him. It will probably be a while before he gets used to this enough to be able to handle something like that, but you don’t mind being patient with him, and are content to get started while he flusters and looks away, trying to figure out how to handle all of his feelings, and how to handle everything that you want to do to him.

Shoot squirms the first time you run your tongue along the sole of his foot, making a soft noise of discomfort. It must feel weird to him; truth be told, you are surprised that he didn’t turn out to be ticklish, but maybe he’s just too nervous to laugh right now. In contrast, you feel a warmth pooling in your stomach, excitement growing as you move you tongue, dragging it slowly up and down, eager to taste him, and to let him feel just how much you want this.

With your thighs squeezed together, you try and alleviate some of the pressure, moaning again and again. When you look up at him next, he is staring at you, and his face turns red when he realizes that you are looking back at him, no longer distracted by your work.

“Sorry, I just…I just…” he stammers, flustering more as he tries to explain himself. “When you moaned…” He isn’t able to finish his sentence, but he doesn’t need to. You understand what he is trying to say, and that he is starting to get into this too, his arousal helping him to relax more as he focuses on how much he wants you, rather than how much you want him.

Even better than licking is sucking, and by the time you have moved onto sucking on his toes, he has really started to relax, unable to help his soft moans and sighs, coming to appreciate your work more and more with each passing second. At first, he could not understand why you would want this with him, and now, he is so relaxed that he doesn’t care, just as long as you keep going, soon switching off to his other foot, to make sure that it is not left neglected.

All the while, you have a hand between your legs. You don’t remember when you moved it there or when you started touching yourself, but the excitement must have gotten to be too much at some point, because here you are, your moans muffled because your mouth is so busy, working yourself closer and closer to what you know will be a quick climax, just because you are way too excited right now, finally living out a fantasy with him.

Shoot seems startled when you pull back, moaning suddenly as you come. He doesn’t seem to believe what he has just seen, and even with how used to it all he has gotten, it still seems unbelievable to him that something like this was enough to get you off. Breathlessly, you tell him that it was great, that it was everything you wanted, and that you can do whatever he wants now to help him finish. He’s been hard for a while now, and you move to suck him off, ready to start with that, and finish up however he wants.

Shoot stops you before you can get that far, blushing furiously as he mumbles something to you, so quiet that you can barely hear him. But you are able to piece together what he is asking for, surprised and pleased with how far the two of you have come, and how quickly. In no time at all, you are sitting close enough to him that you can take his cock between your bare feet, looking up at his face as you begin.

He is once again too flustered to look you in the eye as you use your feet to slowly jerk him off, but you keep staring directly at him, watching his flush and bite his lip and moan, loving all of his expressions as he loses himself to pleasure. Even if he can’t look directly at you, you never get enough of looking at him, watching his expression shift more and more as he gets closer, knowing all of his cues right up until the moment that he gives in, voice breaking as he moans for you, coming hard and making a mess of your feet, something that you don’t mind at all.

After all that is done, he can’t look at you for nearly an hour, taking quite a while to recover from his flustered state. This happens often enough that you know how to calm him down, murmuring to him about how much you loved it all, always eager to reassure him. And it’s true; you loved every second of it, and you can’t wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
